


El Tambor del Corazón

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soumori, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: "Si voy a gustarle a alguien que sea por  como toco la batería y no por mi apariencia"





	El Tambor del Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> El Soumori es tan lindo, mi corazón siempre encuentra la felicidad ante todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.
> 
> "Si voy a gustarle a alguien que sea por como toco la batería y no por mi apariencia" es una declaración de un miembro de una banda coreana que me gusta, sólo que él es guitarrista. Cuando leí sobre ello pensé en Sou, en Mori también, y escribí esto un tiempo después de saber aquello.
> 
> Sólo es algo muy sencillito y lleno de cursilerías, espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

Soushi siempre había sido consciente de sus atributos ¿Y cómo no? Era portador de una buena e ideal estatura, contextura delgada y algo robusta, músculos fuertes que había definido con el tiempo, cabello sedoso y oscuro y un pequeño detalle que generaba una gran diferencia en su atractivo; el lunar ubicado bajo su labio inferior.

Durante su adolescencia Soushi había sido abordado por distintas personas, y todas atraídas por su apariencia. Hubo un momento, en un ataque de rebeldía, que se cansó de aquello (era bastante incómodo para él) y se volvió algo arisco al respecto considerando que si iba a gustarle a alguien preferiría que fuera por su manera de tocar la batería y no por su físico… _Algo bastante genial, ¿Verdad?_

Con la formación de SOARA se sintió bastante tranquilo, incluso olvidó considerablemente aquel asunto. Era un alivio para él que para el grupo valiera más su habilidad con el instrumento que como lucía.

Luego de ingresar a la banda la vida amorosa de Soushi había pasado a un segundo plano todavía más, pero el grupo no sólo le trajo la oportunidad de dedicarse a lo que tanto le gustaba (aprendiendo, mejorando, destacándose) pues el tambor también vibraba fuertemente en su corazón, y el responsable no era otro sino Morihito Arihara.

Soushi no se equivocaba al pensar que Mori era especial; genuino, dulce y de gran corazón. Estar a su lado era bastante reconfortante, más allá de ser los mayores, y ese sentimiento poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un inocente amor. Para Soushi no fue difícil mantenerlo oculto, ayudaba inmenso su cercanía con el rubio, pero sabía que no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo… Sus sentimientos estallarían en cualquier momento.

Ocurrió en una tarde, la practica grupal ya había terminado y afuera lloviznaba. Por azares del destino (¿Podía considerarse de esa forma?) Soushi y Mori quedaron a solas, pues los más jóvenes salieron disparados con intenciones de beber algo caliente de la máquina de la planta baja. Ambos permanecieron en lo suyo, envueltos en un silencio tranquilo ya típico entre los dos, y una cosa llevó a la otra terminando Mori en la batería siguiendo las instrucciones de un divertido Soushi.

Soushi enseñó lo más básico, la forma de sentarse y tomar las baquetas, luego procedió con algunos toques sencillos, ayudando a Mori mientras tomaba sus manos. El rubio reía, alegando que no estaba hecho para ese instrumento, y el pecho de Soushi se hinchaba por aquella melodía acogedora, resonando como el tambor de la batería. Además, estaba disfrutando compartir su pasión con quien tanto quería, era una experiencia linda a su parecer.

Entonces, luego de un rato de enseñanzas que poco a poco se convirtieron en juegos inocentes, hubo un comentario de parte de Mori que sacudió a Soushi como nunca antes… Un _“No hay otro como tú para la batería, Sou”_ dicho con suma sinceridad, admiración y… ¿Cariño? Sí, Mori era realmente sentimental y Soushi estaba tan tocado (tan enamorado, tan contento) que se dejó llevar.

Redujo la distancia entre los dos, estando él detrás de Mori, hasta encontrarse con los labios de este… Descubriendo lo increíblemente suaves y dulces que eran.

**.**

Soushi despertó de su ensoñación, manteniéndose absorto en un punto muerto del ventanal, al percibir ruido a su alrededor. Cuando se giró vio a Mori cruzar por los pasillos y su imagen lo hizo reír; cabello alborotado, ropas arrugadas, expresión agotada… _Ah_ , su Mori estaba hecho todo un desastre.

Dejando su taza ya vacía a un lado se enfocó únicamente en el recién llegado y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Mori se relajó en seguida, emitiendo además un gran suspiro, y Soushi lo apretó sólo un poco más, acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Amaba su calor, amaba su suavidad, amaba su aroma… Amaba todo lo que le hacía sentir ese muchacho tan dedicado que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

Mori se esforzaba mucho, sobre pasándose en ocasiones, y era tan necio que no hacía caso a lo que le dijeran. A veces Soushi se molestaba, más por preocupación que otra cosa, pero en otras sólo podía apoyarlo así fuera con un cálido abrazo y mimos…

En el pasado, Soushi sólo quería gustarle a quien viera más allá de su apariencia. Sin embargo, la cuestión era menos complicada de lo que imaginó… Sólo tenía que gustarle a quien él quería, punto. Y ahora, sin duda era tan dichoso de tener a Mori. Bueno, era Mori quien lo tenía a él en realidad ¿No era el amor bonito de vivir?

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! disculpen los posibles errores.


End file.
